


Raised For Death

by corocori, MrsThomasCresswell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corocori/pseuds/corocori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThomasCresswell/pseuds/MrsThomasCresswell
Summary: That fateful Halloween night changed everything. The War ended and yet never again could they feel safe when they where the only ones who knew that another war was coming and little Harry would be the only one to save them from it.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. James, Teaser

The first thing James Potter noticed was that the lights where off down the street. Which was not an uncommon occurrence was it not for the fact that his house was included in the bunch. The second thing James noticed was the snow falling down around him in spirals. He would later grow to regret his time spent in awe of the snow, and the moments he spent playing in it. For James later found out it wasn't snow. It was ash.


	2. James, 31, October, Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order has called James Potter into a meeting on that Fateful Halloween night and the topic of conversation is struggling for him as it is for his brother.

James was walking down the street turning down familiar corners, crossing familiar roads. Taking notice of the Halloween decorations and noticing the fall leaves in piles on the ground. James had almost forgotten it was Halloween this evening what with everything going on with Harry and the war. Tonight was his first time out of his house in over five months. Mad-Eye was calling him in, and if Mad-Eye was calling him in, there was danger. James had finally turned onto his childhood street setting sights on his childhood home. Knowing some of what tonight would hold, James tried to quell the fear in his stomach. He had left Lily alone with Harry. Even though it was only for a couple of hours and they were safe with the knowledge that Peter would never betray them. He could not fight the feeling that something wrong was going to happen tonight. That at the same time something dark would bring the Marauders back together again. James knew it was silly, that it was just because he was out of the house for the first time in months and given the state of the war he knew some of his fears were valid. Still he tried to get rid of them nonetheless. Fear and preemptive guilt were not welcome at this meeting tonight. Only bravery would get him through tonight and James had that in a bountiful.   
If only he could call upon that right now. James felt weak and helpless with all this fear and knew it was doing him no good. Good thing Padfoot was going to be at the meeting tonight cause that man can talk James down like that. It would be great to talk to his best mate, his brother again. James missed those moments when he was able to drive down the street and drop Harry off at his godfathers and have a moment's rest. Forget about the war and be with his family for a little while. But those moments were long gone now that Harry was the target of the Dark Lord. The only thing he knew for sure was that his friends would never betray him. That he knew would hold true.   
Instead of focusing on those feelings and thoughts running amuck in his mind James focused on the details of what he had come prepared with for this meeting. All he was told was to come with information of whatever he knew about his sister and Regulus Black and the same with Padfoot. He had heard nothing from Hadrian since she started dating Regulus in their fifth year. Not only were they both in Slytherin but she fell into the wrong crowd and became a death eater with him. Though James knew inside his heart that she never truly became one, if anything she was a secret spy who just happened to be from the word of it engaged to Regulus Black, one of the most prolific death eaters out there. But what did he know?  
He and Hadrian were never really close and once she was sorted into Slytherin they drifted even further apart. It got worse after she made friends with Regulus Black third year. She usually stayed friends with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but once becoming friends with Regulus she started being drawn into the worst crowd of Slytherins she possibly could have chosen for herself. If he was honest he missed her more than he cared to admit, James wished he had reached out more. He started to realise though she wasn’t far different from Regulus, he had a similar separation from his sibling as Padfoot had from his. Along with him coming to become best friends and then family with Padfoot where their two younger siblings started dating. Either way both sets of siblings found each other on opposing sides. For better or for worse he hoped he could save her and Regulus. Knowing deep inside she would never leave without him by her side, just like him and Padfoot. It was scary how similar they were the more he thought about it. What did they do to become a topic of an entire Order meeting? And not only that but how bad was it to bring James out of hiding? Maybe this lingering fear James was having was coming from somewhere sensible.  
Now if only he could shake the images of Lily and Harry. The Nightmares of this night and the nights afterwards. Now was not the time to think about them. James froze on the spot reliving his nightmares that plagued him this past week. The visions that felt so real and terrifying. When he and Lily died protecting Harry from the Dark Lord and it was no use, Padfoot would go to Azkaban for Peter’s crimes and Mooney would lose everything he ever loved. Frozen for what felt like hours but was only minutes the only thing to break James out of his reverie was Padfoot.   
He came out of nowhere saving James from a grabiling terror that he couldn't begin to describe to anyone let alone escape. James could always count on Padfoot, Sirius to save him in his darkest moments. This was one of those times even though he didn’t know it. Seeing Sirius again felt like the light had entered his world again. After being plagued with terror the past few weeks, and Knowing that he and his family had been marked for death by the Dark Lord, he never thought he would see the end of his solitude. Never thought he would be seeing his friends again this soon. If only Mooney could see this. If only Mooney could be here this night. James focused in on Padfoot’s face and tried to understand what he was saying.   
“ Guess they got themselves into some dodgy stuff eh mate?” Sirius was scratching himself behind the ear, probably having spent too much time in dog form with Remus before tonight. 

“I don’t know Pads'' James replied “ something feels off about tonight, It doesn’t feel right that I’m here. It doesn’t feel right that we are talking about Had’s and Reg, and it does NOT feel right that Remus is not here! I am being brought out of hiding, knowing the position this puts me and my family in, and they chose a FULL MOON as the night to do it! Remus knew her better than I ever did. Better than you ever did. Remus actually spoke to her and understood her better than her own brother. How's that for a sibling?”

“James, The entire Order is a bunch of git’s for calling this. They know the risk you are under and you were never supposed to leave your house until the war was over. However our siblings need us. Inside they might try and tell us things we know to be untrue. How evil they are, how cruel their actions have been, the people they have killed. You and I both know even though my brother is made out to be so prolific he has never killed anyone this entire war. And neither has your sister. I know you don’t trust him after fifth year, but you have to trust me when I say that both of them make each other better. Just like you and me Prongs. I can't give this to the Order but I can give it to you. They sent me a letter. I haven’t opened it. I wanted to wait until I saw you to do that.” 

James looked down at Sirius’s hands to see him clutching onto a folded up piece of parchment. You could barely call it a letter. It was burned around the edges and there was a gash that looked remarkably like a claw. James could see dots of red blotting the outside of the folded corners. 

“ Looks like that letter has been through hell” James exclaimed. 

“Yeah because it has, the Owl was on its deathbed when it arrived, had the letter pierced onto its claw, would not let go let me tell you. I called in Marls to take a look at it. Prong’s... It was Reg’s owl… Phineas. There is no name on this letter, just gashes and blood from it. Whatever this letter contains, someone tried to get their hands on it and Phineas for all his hatred and contempt for me fought his way here for who knows how long. Do you think this could be in relation to the meeting?” 

“ I don’t know Pads but whatever you do. Hide that letter.” 

“Together?” Sirius asked, hand open expectantly like the thousand other times he had done it before. It was something Sirius asked hand out to the Marauders in situations where they were either about to pull a prank or go into a battle. They were always in this together whether it be the chair flipping battle of 76’ to which James will concede Sirius won, or the time they were choosing which bed to make into a tent to have a Marauders sleepover in the dorm room. The Marauders would and will always be hand in hand bound by laughter and friendship going through this war with the light they shared together at the heart of it all. 

James replied in kind, gripping Sirius’s hand “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons by @Flourishblotts.official

**Author's Note:**

> all original characters are from a family tree from anime-otaku20 on deviant art and most headcanons are from @flourishblotts.official


End file.
